The Students - a Sasunarusasu High School AU Drabble
by the cabbage guy
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Lots of fluffy stuffs. I'm gonna make the rating M just in case for later on.
1. Chapter 1 The Hill

_SLAP_

"OW! What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke turned to glare at him. "What was that for?"

Naruto stood there, looking at his hand, fascinated by the way it was reddening.

"It was firmer than I thought it would be!"

Sasukes face morphed from surprise to being thoroughly unimpressed.

"Let me guess..." Sasuke said. "You slapped my butt because you wanted to see how firm it was? Naruto, what is your problem? You don't just get to invade peoples privacy like that!" Sasuke looked at his feet, his face burning, fists clenching.

Naruto looked up from his hand, not having heard a word of what Sasuke had said. "Wha?"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said. "I'm going to be late for school." And with that, he continued on his way up the hill.

"Hold on a sec..." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned, then jumped back in surprise, not expecting Naruto to be so close to him. Naruto's face was one of intense concentration as he reached up a hand and plucked a sakura petal out of Sasuke's hair, then tossed it aside. Then he reached for Sasukes neck and straightened out the collar of his school shirt.

"Windy day, huh?" Naruto said, smiling lopsidedly. Sasuke felt his face reddening. And without another word, the blonde sprinted off, up the hill to school.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, burning up, not sure what these feelings were that were swirling around in his gut. Frustration? Annoyance? Something like that.

"I really hate that guy", Sasuke said, frowning, then followed up the Sakura-lined path.


	2. Chapter 2 The Library

Chapter 2. The Library.

Naruto ran his fingers over the spines of the books. He smiled, enjoying the way his fingers slipped from book to book.

There it was. He pulled the book that he had been looking for from the shelf. "Everything you need to know about the Fox", it was called, a non-fiction book that he needed for his biology assignment. But Naruto's attention wasn't focused on the book, because when he had pulled it out from the shelf, through the gap where the book had been, he could see Sasuke, a few metres away, sitting at a table. Sasuke was leaning over a book, wearing glasses with black frames.

Naruto looked inquisitively at Sasuke. Why was he studying during lunch break? What a waste of time. For a reason that Naruto could never figure out, Sasuke really annoyed him.

Naruto was about to go and get the book out so he could spend the rest of lunchtime playing soccer with his friends, when Sasuke made a noise of frustration and leaned back in his chair. Naruto watched him, curious.

Sasuke reached up a hand to sweep his raven fringe out of his eyes, but it just fell back into place. Naruto realised that it must have been getting in his way as he was trying to read. Sasuke sighed and seemed to glance around, as if checking to make sure nobody was watching. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out something that Naruto couldn't make out.

The secluded table that Sasuke was sitting at was next to a huge window, which was letting in streams of light through the trees outside. Sasuke looked up, out the window, into the sky, which had a few clouds languorously bobbing along, and the thing in his hand glinted as he reached his hand up to his hair. With his empty hand, he grabbed his fringe, deftly twirled it and pulled it up onto the top of his head, then he placed the thing in his hair. It was a hairclip, Naruto realised, and Sasuke had pulled his hair out of the way so that he could read.

Sasuke picked up his book again, which had been laying upside down, open on the desk to save his page, and continued reading. Naruto looked at the cover of the book, and saw that Sasuke was reading "The Perks of being a Wallflower", which was Naruto's favourite book.

Naruto felt a hotness travelling up through his chest and neck as he took in the scene of Sasuke reading – his hair tied up, face framed by his glasses, one elbow on the desk as he leaned forward over the book, his school shirt shifting slightly in the breeze coming through the window, and illuminated by the light slanting in through the window.

Naruto turned away and sat on the carpet, his back sliding down the bookshelf slowly as he eased himself onto the floor. He felt his cheeks getting warm, and he looked up at the ceiling and sighed a quiet sigh and smiled a little smile.

He felt fuzzy all over.

A thought suddenly blew into Naruto's mind – is this what love feels like?

Naruto felt his cheeks blushing a deeper red. He had felt similar feelings toward Sakura, a girl in his class, in the past, but never this strongly.

Naruto turned and kneeled on the carpet, peering through the shelves at Sasuke again. He felt the back of his neck and spine tingling at the sight of Sasuke.

Naruto expected that at any second he would experience a rush of emotion as he tried to come to terms with or deny the feelings he was feeling for Sasuke. But it never came. He just felt calm, warm. Soft.

Eventually, with a hint of a smile on his face, Naruto got up to leave. He couldn't sit here all lunchtime, he knew his friends were waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hallway

Chapter 3. The Hallway

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang, so Sasuke marked his page with a bookmark, shoved the book into his bag, and got up to leave. He pulled off the hair clip and shook his fringe out, then put away his reading glasses in their case. He glanced around again to make sure nobody had seen.

On his way out of the library, he saw a book about foxes lying on the ground, as if someone had forgotten about it. He picked it up to put it back on the shelf, running his fingers along the spines of the books to find where it went.

The sound of panting and feet stomping made Sasuke turn to see Naruto running toward him. Sasuke held up the book in defense, expecting Naruto to crash into him.

Naruto managed to bring himself to a halt, but only just in time. He was standing almost nose to nose with Sasuke, and Sasuke could feel Naruto's panting on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "I forgot it". And with that, he gently plucked the book out of Sasuke's hands.

Both of the boys stood there, staring into each other's eyes, Sasuke shocked still by the abruptness of Naruto's appearance. Sasuke noticed that dirt was smeared on Naruto's cheek and palms and knees. He must have been playing soccer at lunch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with worry for a moment, as if debating whether or not to say something.

"I... uh..." Naruto stuttered. He swallowed. "We're going to be late for class."

After Naruto had checked his book out, the two boys wandered to class together through the emptying hallway.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was quieter than normal, and he walked slowly, as if his mind was preoccupied. Naruto's gaze was directed at his feet, occasionally looking up at Sasuke.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke told him, "We don't want to get caught in the corridors by Principal Tsunade! She's scary when she's mad!"

He grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him along behind. Sasuke noticed that where his hand was in contact with Naruto's, it felt like electricity was pulsing into him. He felt that swirling in his gut again and wondered what it could be – knowing this time that it wasn't frustration or annoyance. He felt his nose and ears blushing, and tried to concentrate on weaving through the corridors to class.

But the warmth of Naruto's hand in his was distracting, and he looked down at it, only to notice how much more tan Naruto's skin was than his. Sasuke felt his steps slowing, bringing them to a halt.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face and saw his large, energetic, light blue eyes. The sight of the eyes pulled Sasuke in like a whirlpool, and calmed him like the sound of rain.

And his face, thin and shaped with softly curving bones, was framed with bright blonde hair that struck out in all directions like a firework.

And in that moment, in the hallway, late for class, Sasuke realised that he had feelings for Naruto. Strong feelings – stronger than he had ever experienced before – and more enormous than he could comprehend.

"Do you remember when we met, Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly heard himself asking.

"Yeah" said Naruto, "first day of kindergarten."

Next time - "The Memory."


End file.
